teafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tea and coffee events, fairs and festivals
__TOC__ Article name I think this is where Tea wiki can differ from WP in allowing such things to be noted. Spike - you have protected the page: so what method should be undertaken for notification of future events by participants? Jackiespeel 15:49, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Jackie, we have to at least be consistent. So far, the naming of articles here at WikiTea has been consistent both with WP and with all the other articles here at WikiTea. Having coffee capitalized was not consistent with either WP or how you and TK have been naming thus far. As for page protection, the page is not protected. It is the redirect that is protected. Finally, when a page gets moved/renamed, if you had the page watched/followed at the old name, it will remain watched/followed at the new name. (If that last sentence did not address your concern about "notification", then I have misunderstood the question . . . which would not be the first time!) — SpikeToronto 16:50, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::The several festivals mentioned are of the format X Tea and Coffee Festival - so capitalisation may well by justified. ::I have created a parallel page on the coffee wiki - is there a way of ensuring that if one gets updated the other will do so also - or would a matching pair of 'The Tea/Coffee page on this topic is link - check also there' be simpler? ::Wikipedia's page protectionist tendencies can confuse in other contexts. Jackiespeel 17:16, December 1, 2011 (UTC) The name of each of those festivals is a proper name. Thus, their entries should be capitalized as per the official names. The article/list here is a different thing altogether. To capitalize coffee is not to be consistent with how you have been naming articles up ’til now. Regarding this page and its parallel one over at the Coffee Wiki, I cannot think of an easy way to keep them synchronized. Wikia does not permit cross-wiki transclusion. If it did, then you could make the change on one of the two pages and the other would be automatically updated. Unfortunately, the only way is to make sure that you are watching/following both and manually keep them synchronized. As for page protection, remember: It is the ' ' that is protected, not the article itself. As for protecting redirects, WP generally does not protect them. Here at Wikia, whether or not to protect redirects is decided on a wiki by wiki basis by each wiki’s community. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 00:35, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::The simplest solution then is probably something along the lines of 'Check (same page, other wiki(s), link) as well as they may not always be updated at the same time' (as there may be 'list of events/festivals' pages elsewhere). Jackiespeel 11:52, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sorry, there’s no easier way to do it. It would be great if each page could pick up data from the other; but, Wikia turns that feature off cross-wiki. Just be sure you have both pages ' '. Also, I suggest that if there are any other contributors here, or on the coffee wiki, that help with either of these two pages, inform them of the analogous page at the other website. Then, they can help you maintain them both. Good luck! :) — SpikeToronto 14:49, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Merger? :See discussion at Talk:Tea and coffee fairs#Merger?. As a discussion point, should this and Tea and coffee fairs be merged into Tea and coffee fairs and festivals with redirects and two sections? Jackiespeel (talk) 11:32, March 23, 2013 (UTC)